De cómo Snape adquirió su fobia a las puertas
by Caro-Snape
Summary: Un Snape en turno de noche, puertas trás las cuales...esperan las peores... ya no os cuento más...a leer toca! ;-P. Por cierto que es un one-shot,una paranoya de esas que se le ocurren a unas cuando empieza la facultad again y tiene que aguantar a la pe


**Autora: **CaroSnape

**Disclaimer**: No son míos que le vamos ha hacer, la Rowling los vio antes y me los quito! Será.....

**Género**: Humor (o al menos eso era lo que pretendía)

**Dedicatori**a: pos....pa la Loka de la **_Ana_.** Para la people que me dejo feedbacks en los otros fics: **_Jaen Snape, Meilin2, Xa-LFDM, Sharhaliene, Prongs, Alisevv, Miaka_ 15**, **_Andriena Snape,_**** _Lewynkku, Loraine-Potter Antiope Black, Nek, Las amantes de la_** **_noche, Leonysse Weasley, Katia, b-bnek, vicu-malfoy, Ginny84, marissastack_** Y a tos los que lo leáis por valientes ; )

**Resumen: **Un Snape en turno de noche, puertas trás las cuales...esperan las peores... ya no os cuento más...a leer toca!!! ;-P

Nota: lo que esta en cursiva son los diálogos, lo "normal" lo que piensa Snape

_DE COMO SNAPE ADQUIRIO SU FOBIA A LAS PUERTAS_

Puede que todo el mundo crea que por mi condición de estricto, severo, y serio maestro con pinceladas de mala leche, me encante hacer la ronda nocturna para castigar a cualquier capu...alumno imprudente que haya cometido la estupidez de saltarse el toque de queda sabiendo que soy yo el que está de guardia, pues...se equivocan porque a mi lo que me gustaría estar haciendo a estas horas de la noche es echar un.......Sueñeciiiiiitooo. (sois unas mentes calenturientas así que tengo que aclararlo todo). Que a mí me mola quitar puntos...cierto, ....más aun si es un Gryffindor descarriado... también, que me lo paso pipa viendo como sus caras pasan del rojo al blanco, los ojos se les salen de las orbitas y las mandíbulas se le descuelgan de tal forma que hacen excavaciones con los paletones...pues siiiiiiiiii, pero joder entre estas dichosas vigilancias de media noche y las cada vez más frecuentes reuniones de Voldy, que el muy mamonazo le ha cogio el gustillo a eso de hacerme demostrar mi lealtad y me convoca lunes, miércoles, viernes y los fines de semana para soltarme el rollo y mandarme unos cuantos crucios...., pos me hace falta dormir de vez en cuando que queréis que os diga...

Normalmente, lo que hago pa entretenerme mientras me paseo, es contar los boquetes que tienen las paredes (que Dumbledore es un atrincao y no arregla na), o algunas veces las juntas mal unidas de las losas del suelo, y si la cosa esta ya demasiao aburría (eso suele ser cuando llevo 30min de ronda y aun no he quitado 20 puntos a Gryffindor) me da por abrir todas las puertas que me voy encontrando....

Pues esta noche es una de esas en las que me paso los minutos girando pomos, porque parece que hoy todo el mundo ha decidido quedarse en la camita a momi nada más que para fastidiarme...

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Una puertaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me aclaro la garganta y...

_--Está segura de querer abrirla?...(_pongo voz de presentador estúpido y muggle)

_--Si por supuesto, claro que si jajajaja_ (ahora voz aguda de niñata concursante)

_--Y...que habrá tras la puerta número 529???_ (no he elegido un número al azar así que imaginad lo que me aburro).

Giro el pomo y...el taraaaaaannnnnnnn se me queda atascado en la garganta y es que si vierais lo que yo....mejor escuchad...

_--Remusin, Remusin que orejas tan grandes tienes...._

_--Para oirte mejor._

_--Remusin, Remusin que ojos tan grandes tienes...._

_--Para verte mejor._

_--Remusin, Remusin que boca tan grande tienes..._

_--Para comerte mejorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr._

Y dicho y hecho Lupin se lanza sobre Black y ... no puedo describirlo lo siento echadle imaginación y por una vez dejad a vuestra mente calenturienta libre como Peter Pettigrew..... creo q voy a potar.

Cierro la puerta que no aguanto esto más. Y me dirijo pasillo arriba como alma que lleva el diablo, pero que le vamos a hacer, el hombre es un animal de costumbres y... yo aunque parezca mentira, soy humano así que menos cachondeito eh!. Lo que iba diciendo que el hombre es animal de costumbres y como esta noche llevo tantas puertas pues en cuanto me he topao con otra la he abierto y.... pa que...

Imaginaos que llegáis a casa y veis a vuestros abuelos hac.....en fin....pues ahora ponedles las caras de Dumbledore y McGonagal...da miedo eh!....Pues seguid añadiendo detallitos, en primer lugar a McGonagal levitando tumbada y por supuesto sin nada de ropa (creo que jamás me recuperaré de este trauma) y segundo a Dumbledore colgao de una de esas arañas/candelabro del techo, y gritando a pleno pulmón:

_-- QUE VOY A HACER EL SALTO DEL FENIIIIXXXX, ESTAS PREPARADAAAAAAA??????????????????_

Pero esperad que hasta que no oigáis lo que ella responde es como si no hubieseis oído nada.

_--LANZATEEEEEEEE QUE LA JAULA ESTA ABIERTAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!_

PE

NO

SO

Es que no hay más que decir, bueno si, mira que son merdellones, que respuesta más...cómo decirlo suavemente?...ordinaria.

Cierro la puerta y echo a andar repitiéndome una y otra vez "no abrir puertas, no abrir puertas, noabrirpuertas noabrirpuertas noabrirpuertas". Y le pido a Voldy que por lo que más quiera (el dominio absoluto del mundo mágico y la extinción de los sangre sucia) haga una excepción y, aunque hoy sea jueves, me llame.

Ahora más que nunca tengo mono, necesito un caritativo alumno que se salga de la cama para que yo le quite puntillos, por fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii es que no veis que si no me voy a volver majara?!!!

Me paro, y es que allí, en la distancia (la frase queda mu bonita pero en realidad es a unos dos metros) hay una puerta. Me tiemblan las piernas, comienzo a sudar y me ha dao un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo, pero voy a superarlo, YO Severus Snape acabaré con mi recientemente adquirido pánico a la apertura de... la-que-no-debe-ser-nombrada.

Reúno todo el valor que es necesario, tomo aire y....

a la de una....a la de dos, a la de ...dos y media...a la de dos y tres cuartos y...

a...

la....

de...

Tressssssssssssssssssssss....

Empujo la puerta con todas mis fuerzas y prorrumpo en la habitación con un sonoro _Catapum, _y es que con las prisas, los nervios y las imágenes mentales de McGonagal, se me han hecho un lió las piernas, me he pisado la capa y me he escoñao.

Casi no me atrevo ni a levantar la cabeza por miedo a encontrarme otra escenita, y es que a quien se le ocurre irse a f.... pasar el rato....a un aula.... Bueno tengo que dejar de postergar el momento así que voy elevar la cabeza poco a poco...

Mesas

Sillas

Pizarra

Estanterías

Ventanas

Uffffff no hay nadie.

Me levanto y entonces lo veo.....Un armario....grande....amplio....y es que no sabéis lo que da de sí un mueble como ese...no es que yo haya hecho nada eh!! Pero...bah que hago yo disculpándome....La cuestión es abrirlo y salir de dudas...me acerco sigilosamente, solo se escucha el frufrú de mi capa y el chacabum pum pum de mi corazoncito que esta protestando porque le he cortado el suministro de oxígeno. Levanto la mano, agarro el picaporte y...

¡¡¡¡¡¡VACIO!!!!!!

Menos mal!, ya estaba pensando a creer que una tremenda maldición había caído sobre mi y... aunque puede que suene extremista, prefiero una sesión de tortura al más puro estilo Dark Lord que ver a Black vestido con una caperuza roja y una cestita.

Una vez he comprobado que la normalidad ha regresado a mi "vida"(porque si esto es vida yo soy un Gryffindor number one) vuelvo a mi tarea.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ohggggggggggg, este trozo de pasillo es una autentica mierda! No hay ni una sola door. Hoy debo estar batiendo un record, no me he encontrado ni un solo alumno, no he quitado ni un mísero puntito...ya no puedo másssssssssssssss. Me voy a echar al cante h(j)ondo...

Junto las manos, pongo cara de estreñio, comienzo a palmear....

_--Tirititran, tran, tran...., tirititran tran ,tran, tirititran tran treero aiiiiiiiii tirititran tran traaan._

Yo tenia que haber sio cantao de flamenco lo llevo en la sangre rojo escarlata que me corre por las venas cual potro desbocado...oh como me expreso...poeta eso es lo que debería ser y es que tengo un arte que quita el sentio... ¿que!?....Que pasa!??? Si nadie me hecha flores pos me tendré yo que lanzar la floristería no???....sois crueles....

Mira, os habéis librado por los pelos de que os eche un Avada por que acabo de divisar una magnifica puerta que me invita a hacer rechinar sus goznes.

_--Hola wapa...me encanta tu madera........Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez lo bonito que es tu color cerezo??? Que vetas más increíbles tienes!!!!!..... puedo cogerte el pomo????_

Tengo que practicar la Ligueremancia de vez en cuando y como no hay mujeres voluntarias tengo que aprovechar puertas tan sexies como estas...¿¿¿ya os he dicho que me aburro?¿?¿?¿?¿?

No puede ser verdad, no puede ser verdad, no pue-de ser ver-dad...snif, snif. Os lo cuento...

Advertencia: las imágenes que serán descritas pueden herir(revolver) la sensibilidad (estomago) de ciertas personas.

Hay tres..no cuatro...no espera....si hay doce pies entonces son...no, no trece pies(¿hay un cojo??) no...ya...si hay catorce pies entonces son siete personas, todas revueltas y liadas entre sabanas verdes con ribetes plateados y rojas con puntitos dorados, deciros el color no es detallar si no haceros ver que hay implicados Slytherins y Gryffindors. Hasta aquí, incluso se podría pensar que están en una ardua batalla si no fuese porque se oyen todo tipo de onomatopeyas que sugieren desde que alguien esta cachondo hasta que otro esta teniendo un pezazo quesemecaelababadelaenvidia... esto...quiero decir...lacaradevergüenza.

Hay dos pelirrojos uno es un nene lo otro una nena (descarao que son Weasleys), una castaña con el pelo alborotado (no esperaba eso de la Srta.Granger), un rubiales (Maldito seas Draco porque ahora no podré descontar puntos), entre la que yo creo que es Granger y la que veo claramente que es la Srta Parkinson hay un castaño (puede que Longbottom no sea tonto del todo) y...espera...si son no!!!! Como iba EL a perderse tal juergón!!!! Debajo de todos ellos, ahí esta....Potter.

Mientras decido si vomito primero y luego disuelvo la orgía o lo hago al contrario, me percato de que se oyen unos sollozos que no vienen del variopinto amalgama de sonidos que hay en esta habitación, finalmente la curiosidad puede conmigo así que cierro la puerta y me dispongo a descubrir la fuente de la que proceden. Solo pido a quien quiera que me escuche por esos cielos de Voldy que no sea otra pareja de tortolitos salidos.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHP

Es de ahí, estoy seguro, pero no hay nada...,estoy a punto de largarme, cuando aparece una cabeza flotando...Granger...que evidentemente lleva una capa de invisibilidad, que termina de escurrírsele hasta que lo único que es invisible es el meñique del pie izquierdo, porque sí, esta descalza y en camisón. Y parece no haberse percatado de lo que ha ocurrido.

Y yo, decidido a recuperar lo que me queda de cordura... a ser el mismo de antes... estoy apunto de salir de mi escondite y quitarle 150 puntos a Gryffindor, pero entonces ella levanta la cabeza y puedo ver como está llorando desconsoladamente... a la mierda con el plan.... más que nada porque cierto pecoso, al que yo creía junto con la sabelotodo en la macro-orgía-leones-serpientes, acaba de hacer su aparición tras la esquina frente a la escalera en la que se encuentra sentada ella.

_--'Miony???_

Vuelve la cabeza en dirección a él.

_--Ron...._

Dice con un susurro casi inaudible. Y con los ojos tan abiertos que creo q se le van a caer los globos oculares.

_--¿Que pasa? ¿Porque lloras?_

Será cotilla.....venga niña habla por'el papayporlamama, que yo también quiero enterarme.

_--Yo... yo...vi a Harry y..._

_--Ah comprendo, lo siento, siento que hayas tenido que ver eso...él...él...no es consciente de lo que tiene a su lado, no...no es capaz de apreciar a alguien como tu...el solo, solo busca su propio placer...pero...algún día mirará a su lado y se dará cuenta de que el tesoro más valioso y ansiado siempre estuvo ahí...Tú..._

Joder con Weasley, que me va a quitar el puesto de poetamago...De verdad pero que tiernoooooooo, que me estoy poniendo sentimental y tooooo. Y yo no es por na pero la Granger es tonta del culo porque ante semejante "declaración"....

_--Yo...creí que....creí que el pelirrojo eras tú._

Aaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Retiro lo dicho, la chiquilla es un encanto, bueno tampoco hay que pasarse (es que con tanto sexo que he visto esta noche se me cruzan los cables)

_--Que?!_

Pos esta claro chaval....

Entonces el pelirrojo que la está mirando a los ojos inquisitivamente parece que acaba penetrando en los pensamientos de la wormbook y.....LA BESA

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh que booooooniiiitoooo, que booniiitooo, que bo-niiiiiii-toooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

_--Te quiero Ron._

_--Y yo a ti._

Snif, Snif, Snif...yo también os quiero!....¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?Pero que me pasa?¿?¿?¿?¿? Estoy falto de amor y cariño se nota eh! ¿¿¿¿hay por ahí alguna voluntaria????? ¿¿¿¿alguien que me de mimitos????? No?

Más besos, abrazos, caricias...

Creo que me piro de aquí que si no me voy a deprimir...

Total que tiro pasillo pa'rriba............y.............. ahora que lo estoy pensando...... si la castaña de pelo revuelto no era Granger....¿quién demonios era?. Pues no me pienso quedar con la intriga y además después de todo lo que he visto esta noche no creo que pueda traumatizarme mucho más. Allá voy...abro la puerta y...

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TRELAWNEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

----.................

**Y ahora.....un revieeeeeeeeeeew no???? :'-( jijijijijiji, por cierto pa los que esteis leyendo "Como besar a Snape y no morir en el intento" muchas gracias por los últimos comentarios ya os respondo a ellos en el próximo chapter. Y pa los que no lo hayais leio plis hacedlo y luego mu criticais, amenazais de muerte o me tirais tomates!!!!! ;-)**


End file.
